


Can you forgive me?

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, i swear im going on the resurrection bandwagon, resurrection AU, there i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something tragic happened at the G8 meeting. Ludwig can't seem to forgive himself for what happened and someone was brought back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post here on ao3 but ive posted my other works on my tumblr, queerava, and my facebook, chelsey bro budder.
> 
> ever since this fic was rotting in my head and in my quick note app on my laptop, ive decided to rummage through my gmail account to find the invite to ao3 so here we are *starting from the bottom now were here*
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> (my french is not good and emma is belguim)

"Ludwig! You have to stop drinking so much!" Emma exclaims, watching Ludwig drown himself by another gulp of beer with infuriated eyes. It's not that Emma is angry about the Beilschmidt brothers' drinking habit. She's just really concerned that Ludwig's drinking more than he used to.  
  
"Ludwig!!" She whined again. "Are you even paying attention to me?!" A hand was on her shoulder. Emma turned around to see Gilbert, expression sad as it could be. Gilbert sighed. "Sorry about bruder, Emma." He said with a sad smile. Emma just nodded, not used to Gilbert looking sad. "He's just... He doesn't know how to deal with Feliciano's death." Gilbert's hand was off her shoulder and walking towards Ludwig. Emma's eyes followed him as he comforts him, feeling a pang of compassion and pity.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feliciano's death was the after-effects of an ambush that happened last week. A wound through the stomach and blood pressure was falling fast. Ludwig, who was always prepared, didn't know what to do. Everyone was panicking, Arthur was sifting through his books, searching for a healing spell. Alfred was shouting things while Francis was frantically searching for a phone. Matthew and Kiku were with Ludwig, tending to Feliciano's bloody body. Ivan and Yao set off to find the ambushers, giving them a piece of their minds.  
  
"Merde!! Pick up!!" Francis screamed into the phone. "Hello?! We need an ambulance! We've been ambushed and someone's dying!"  
  
" _OHMYGODOHMYGOD **OHMYGOD**_!!!" Alfred screeched, not used to seeing someone dying infront of his eyes.  
  
"God- _fucking_ -damnit!" Arthur cursed. "Where in the _bloody hell_ is the Healing Spell?!"  
  
"F-Feliciano!! Don't die on us!!" Matthew pleaded. He cursed when Feliciano screamed in pain when he touched his wound.  
  
"Feliciano-kun! We're sorry, but we have to put pressure on the wound!" Kiku said, voice shaking.  
  
"L-Ludwig.." Feliciano cried, tears mixing with the blood as it fell on the floor. "I-I'm s-scared... I don't want to die..!"  
  
Ludwig can't speak. The stoic, calm and collected facade he wore shattered when Feliciano was right there. Broken and bloody and **_crying_** for his life. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. "F-Feli..." Ludwig can feel the prick of tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Ludwig leaned forward, head hovering above Feliciano's. "Feli.." Ludwig said, voice almost a whisper. "Ich liebe dich..." He didn't knew he was crying until a warm hand cupped his cheek, brushing his tears away. "Ti amo, Ludwig.." Feliciano said with a sad smile. Ludwig's hand cupped his that was on his cheek as he cried. Feliciano's smile was the last thing Ludwig saw as tears made his vision blurry. The last thing Feliciano heard before his mind faded to black was Ludwig's crying face and his apology. _"I'm sorry."_  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week has passed and his condition barely improved. His drinking habit increased and his dreams started to seem real. Everything wasn't the same, either. Feliciano's brother, Lovino, spewed death threats at him whenever he saw him with Antonio holding him back. The meeting isn't the same. Everyone looked gloomy without the little Italian to lighten the atmosphere. Ludwig's facade came back, even stronger than before, adding to the gloomy atmosphere. Arthur was the first one to ask if he was okay, but was answered with silence.  
  
Until Arthur suggested something. "You should take a break, Ludwig." Ludwig almost dropped his papers. "What?" "You should take a break. With your condition, you aren't fit to work." Arthur sighed. "You can have the day off. Just... Just get better, okay?" Arthur looked up to him with a smile. Ludwig just nodded.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The halls weren't crowded, but it isn't empty either. When Ludwig was in staring into space, legs going autopilot, he bumped into someone and tumbled down to the floor. "I'm sorry..!" Ludwig said, eyes closed with his hand massaging his chest. "Ve~ I'm sorry, too!" Ludwig's eyes shot open. Only one person could have that word in their sentence. He looked to see a Feliciano Vargas, who is equally shocked. But his auburn eyes were saying something else. They were a mix of sadness and confusion.  
  
"I-Impossible...!" Ludwig croaked, throat suddenly dry. "H-How..?!" The 'Feliciano' opened his mouth.  
  
"Did I really die?"


End file.
